


Shiver

by WicketestIshEvaWritten (IcdKoffie)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dominance, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Partner Betrayal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/WicketestIshEvaWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans gives Anna something to shiver about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the infamous scene where Hans betrays Anna.

Shiver

Hans was standing on with the guards and dignitaries in the library.

“I’m going to back out to look for Princess Anna.” he said.

The French dignitary tried to stop him. “You cannot risk going out there again.”

“If anything happens to her-”

“If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left.” the Spanish dignitary stated.

The people surrounding Hans made him hesitate. Was this kingdom so weak that they needed to rely on some foreigner?

Just then, the door opened and Gerda and Kai bring in Anna, Hans’ “fiancee”.

“He’s in here. Prince Hans.” Kai escorted her to him.

Anna’s hair was partly white and she could barely move. The blizzard must’ve really gotten to her. “Anna.” he rushed over to her and she fell into his arms. “You’re so cold.”

“Hans, you have to kiss me.” she said weakly.

He thought he had to do that after the wedding. “What?”

“Now. Here we go.” she tried to kiss him, but was too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Gerda said.

Everyone shuffled out, leaving the young couple along. Finally, those fools were gone.

“What happened out there?” not that he couldn’t see it for himself.

“Elsa struck me with her powers.” Anna answered.

“You said she’d never hurt you.” he pretended to be concerned.

“I was wrong.” she crumbles, weakened.

Yes, you were, Hans thought. “Anna.” he carried her to a couch and sat her down.

She was shivering more. “She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.”

An act of true love…? What the? Oh, right! He remembered his parents reading that kind of stuff to him when he was a lad. Well, it looked like his game was up; he never “loved” this wrench. Her getting frozen placed a damper on his plan, but no matter- he was a resourceful man. He already had another strategy.

“A true love’s kiss.” he held her chin and smiled affectionately. Then, he leaned in.

Time to break the cold, hard news. “Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.” his smile turned evil.

“What?” the look on her face was priceless.

He got up and walked towards the window to shut the curtains.

“... You said you did.”

He could’ve told that knave that he came from the heavens and she would’ve believed him. “As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn’t stand a chance. I knew I’d have to marry into the throne somewhere-”

“What are you talking about?”

He headed to the candle, pulled off his glove, putted it out, and placed his glove back on. “As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-”

“Hans?”

“You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that.” he crossed the room, grabbed a pitcher of water from a table and went to the fireplace. “I figured, after we married, I’ve have to stage a little accident for Elsa.” he poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire.

In vain, she tried to stop him. She crumbled to the floor, helpless. “Hans. No, stop.”

Nothing can stop him now. “But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her.”

“Please.”

He chuckles. “All that’s left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer.” he stepped up to her.

“... You’re no match for Elsa.”

That almost made him laugh. He bent down and held her chin again, but not so gently this time. “No, you’re no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.”

Anna wrenched her face out of Hans’ hands. “You won’t get away with this.”

Hans rose and crossed to the door, locking it. “Oh, I already have.” he approached her again. “Speaking of our wedding-”

“I’d never marry you.” she grabbing onto his ankle, trying to squeeze it.

“I’m aware.” he brushed her away. “We have no time for anything extravagant anyway. I was referring to…” he squatted, grabbed her chin, and smirked. “our honeymoon.”

Everything had to be absolutely perfect; Hans was too close to fail. So instead of leaving her here to chance, he was going to stay until she died. Besides, watching her freeze to death should prove to be entertaining.

About the “honeymoon” issue, Hans wanted Anna to pay for putting him through all this trouble. Because of her, he had to amend his plans twice. He didn’t particularly enjoy assaulting women( or men), but he was willing to put people in their place if necessary. He was going to assault her after the wedding anyway. Just to remind her who was the head of the kingdom, after he killed Elsa.

Anna looked horrified. “No… surely, you wouldn’t…”

Good, she understood that this was going to be no normal honeymoon. “Why, of course! We’re still engaged! You didn’t think I forgot that, did you? You need the company of your dear finance, and it’d be a shame if…” he stood up and loosened his belt. “you died…” he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. “without knowing the feel of a penis.” he kicked them away.

Her eyes widened and her hair turned completely white.

Chuckling, he stood over her. “What? This is the best part. For me, at least.” he smiled.

She tried to crawl away from him. “Hans, please…”

He got on his knees, grabbed her skirt, and pulled it down.

“No…” she kicked.

His penis became hard because of the blistering cold. “Settle down.” he removed her panties and threw them to the side.

“Stop, I beg of you.”

Hans crawled to Anna’s mouth and smacked it with his erection. “Use that big mouth of yours to suck me.”

She was hesitant to open her mouth, so he pried it open and shoved his penis down her throat. Her mouth was dry and icy cold. No matter, though. He slammed in and out of her mouth, knocking his testicles on her lips. Small bubbles foamed and she was struggling to breathe. Hans decided to stop; he didn't want her to die from no air.

“You’re not half-bad, Anna.” he said as he stared at her pale face. “Have you done that before? To one of your servants, maybe?”

She was much too weak to answer.

Hans chuckled and lied on top of Anna. “Maybe this’ll keep you warm.” he wrapped her shivering legs around his waist and lined his penis with her vagina.

“No, Ha-” Anna tried to talk.

Ignoring her plea, Hans said, “This’ll hurt.”

And with that, he ripped straight through her walls. The sudden vibration caused Anna scream with all her power, though it wasn’t loud enough for anyone to hear.

Still, it annoyed Hans. “Be quiet.” his voice was stern.

He began to thrust her without mercy. Her vagina was cold and dry. As he was thrusting, she attempted to push and kick him off.

“Stupid cow.” Hans hissed.

The roughness and speed of his thrusts caused tears inside Anna. The tears were wide and they made loud noises.

“Ah, ah…” Anna groaned… or was she trying to shout?

“Are you enjoying this? Is the Princess really a common whore?”

She winced. “Y-you know I’m…”

Hans smirked and impaled her even faster. The blood lubricated Anna’s walls and Hans was able to side up and down them with ease. Anna’s body was slowly becoming warmer, and he pressed against her tighter.

“Isn’t this so romantic, my Princess?” he bit down on her neck.

She whelped. “You don’t know the first thing about romance.”

Oh, it looked like the Princess has gotten her feistiness back! Now Hans can enjoy tormenting her even more!

He stopped thrusting and looked at her frostbitten face. “And what the hell do _you_ know about it? You were dumb enough to marry some guy you only knew for a few hours!”

“You-y-yo-”

“‘You’ what? Ice got your tongue?”

Anna’s icy eyes pierced through his.

He snickered in her face. “What’s wrong?” he returned to his cold hearted, emotionless thrusts. “Am I not the Prince Charming of your childhood dreams? Well, I shattered that as I shattered your walls, didn’t I?! That’s what you get for believing in silly fairy tales!”

“I hate you!”

What did that have to do with him? “So…?”

“I bet your brothers hate you too!”

That made him freeze. How dare this wrench mention his brothers! “What do you know of my brothers?” he tore through her walls with the utmost force and planted his sperm inside her.

“Take that, you cow.” Hans got off her and watched her crawl away from him.

He let her crawl for a while as he creeped behind her. At this point, her body was covered with icicles. She was going to freeze to death at any moment. As she crawled, he noticed the trail of blood she made. Blood didn’t made him uneasy; he was used to it.

When Anna was near the door, Hans grabbed her whitened hair and dragged her towards the couch. Then, he picked her up, threw her on it, and turned her around like a rag doll.

“W-what’re you doing…?” she can still speak somehow.

He answered by hanging onto her ribs and piercing all the way through her butthole without warning.

“Ah!” her scream was soft.

“You’ll pay for mentioning my brothers… tramp.”

His thrusts were coarse and merciless, like before. They were so hard that Anna’s walls were ripped apart and blood flowed to the floor.

She sobbed, and he chuckled.

Anna was far too weak to say or do anything else. Ah, how he adored a submissive subject. Her body was slowly being covered with more ice, meaning her death was imminent.

“As soon as you die, Anna, I’ll rape and kill your sister! She’s being held captive, you know. I’ll tell her that I raped you and it was all because of her! Then I’ll cut off her head, bring back summer, and I’ll be the ruler of your pathetic kingdom!” he tormented.

She said nothing.

Arendelle was so close to being his that he could feel it. He was going to show his brothers that he was king material. That he was better than them. And when he became king, he was going to start a war with The Southern Isles and assassinate them.

As far back as Hans can remember, his twelve brothers bullied him like he was a commoner stepchild. They’d either abused him or treated him like he wasn’t there. Often, they’d switch between the two. One day they’d used him like a punching bag, and the next day they’d lock him in a bug infested closet for hours. His parents were too busy and stressed to notice.

The only time his brothers gave him a break was when they were teaching him about courtship. Specifically, about sex. When he was six, his eldest brother showed him some drawings of naked women and read erotic literature to him. At first, he was grossed out, but he got used to it because it was the only time his brother was nice to him.

Hans’ other brothers started teaching him about women and sex too. On his seventh birthday, his second eldest brother got married and he let Hans watch him and his wife have sex on their honeymoon. After that, his other brothers threw him a private party with stripers.

As the years passed, his brothers taught him more about sex directly. They’d perform oral and anal sex on him and play sex games. “This is part of the royal tradition.” or “We had to go through this too.” they’d say. One time, two of his brothers dressed him up as a hooker and threw him out on a street corner. Speaking of hookers, his brothers purchased some for him, since they deemed he was ready to have sex with women.

When he hit puberty at twelve, his brothers determined that he was ready to perform on a “real” woman. A royal member from Arendelle visited Hans’ castle with her family and she developed a crush on his fourth brother. He told her if she wanted to date him, she’d have to sleep with Hans. That night, he and that lady had sex while his brothers cheered. “You’re a man now, Hans.”

The courtship training was over, and they stopped being nice and attentive to Hans. They went back to abusing and ignoring him full time. It was up to him to find people to have sex with, which was no problem for him because had good looks, riches, and charm. Still, he missed the good times he had with his brothers. When he was sixteen, his seventh brother was getting married and he asked him if he can join him and his wife on their honeymoon. He abruptly said no, punched and kicked him around, and anally raped him.

Hans grumbled and squeezed Anna’s hips. “Those bastards…” he pushed inside her butt even harder. “I’ll show them… I’ll show them all!”

The inside of Anna’s butt was below freezing, so Hans quickly pulled out before he got stuck inside it. She was an ice figure now, frozen with her butt up. He pointed and laughed at the sight, then he turned her around and kissed her icy lips.

“The kiss of death.” he snickered and walked to his trousers and gloves placed them back on before he froze to death as well.

Hans would have to dispose off Anna’s frozen corpse later. Right now, he had to report to his men that she was dead and Elsa needed to be held accountable. Now that was going to be the fun part. He’d go in her cell, lock her in more chains, rape her, cut her up his sword, and decapitate her. Then, he’d be a hero and the king of Arendelle. Honestly though, he was doing too much work just to take over some snow kingdom. If he would’ve known that this was going to happen, he would’ve set his sites on Wesselton. But no matter. Half of his problems were properly taken care of, so there was nothing in his way.

He made certain of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to elaborate on Hans' abuse at the near end. Basically, he was raised in a dysfunctional family with his brothers sexually, physically, and emotionally abusing him and each other. Hans doesn't see it as sexual abuse, but he hates women because his brothers made him perform sex acts on them from a very young age. I also gave him a reason for wanting to conquer Arendelle- 'cause of his experience with that royal woman.


End file.
